leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ezreal/@comment-174.252.242.179-20120430185526/@comment-188.6.81.187-20120504154146
yes, and if u dont have ad runes, aa tower hit aa for casters. Ok, i try to make my idea of when and what to put in a simple way. BC v LW- - early to midgame item, when you are snowballing. -good sinergy with others ad-s, autoattackers -if your team is mostly ad, then its better or equal to lw, if you have less ad, or balanced, than lw is superious in teamfights. -Same with pushing, many autoattackers, then bc is bette -Sometimes its the best item you can take, like when you have a shaco with BC, or a xin zhao jungler with bc -It should be ur first item, maybe good after BT, if you built either IE or Tf forst, then going lw is better -And depends on style too, if you have some advantage and you wanna keep it or widen the gap, bc is good early, if you are always building with lategame in mind, the bc is nice. btw at lvl 18 even squishies have close to 100 armor, BC=-45, lw = 50% pen, so the same, okay, bc is a debuff, but that needs three hits, so they r equal vs squishies late. Arpen vs AD/Arp vs AD -AD for better lasthitting, and super duper early some levels dmg, where ezreal can kill almost anyone in this game. And here you will not rly focus the support, but mostly ur enemy carry then ( supposing its sup,ad vs sup, ad), but then again if they have like a soraka, you will not do that much, because of her buff, and u having no arp. --Here i have to add, that i like Ad more as well nowadays, because i go like either killing or completely zoning them out. I either lose the lane or force them to their tower, while i lasthit on mid. :) -Combining Ad and arp, is what i would say rly balanced, you get better scaling, which helps ezreal a lot, especially if you are not rly planning to take lw, but go more the the bc route, and it wstill had ad for better lasthits. -Going full armor penetration is an option to, here you sacrifice a lot early dmg, and agression, but you deal true dmg for a long time, and has a bit better scaling to mid-late game. If you can combine with with other flat arp items. I suggest this when you are in a alne where you have to go deffensive. (of course not in blind normal soloque) example: You go for a twisted treeline top ezreal, you have like a 70-80% chance you get an enemy that counters you. With fullarpen, you will be able to harass them, and keeep constant dmg to them over the whole game, if you are playing a lane this hard, you should be able to lasthit w/o ad. In a situation like this u will build wriggles anyway. I even go frozen mallet for godlike kiteing, then comes the dmg. :) By the way, Interceptor, where do you play? NA/EUE/EUW? Anyone ever tried FM in SR? I feel like getting a phage is okay, because you would get it for TF (if you build it), getting some hp, is always beneficial, and you can just finish it when you have some excess gold. No one can run from you, and you can kite 1v5, like you could with OLD red buff.